


「我的一个贪狗队友」②

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ヾ(•ω•`)o侍龙开头的章节！口头犯浑time&某边的进退两难！简单说明：流水账.jpg
Kudos: 54





	「我的一个贪狗队友」②

①.

红炎涌动之间龙吼声几乎震彻山谷，长枪破空袭下，伴随着最后一下利落的挑刺，木桩应声碎裂。  
“手法可以啊。”侍依在一旁的石墙上，他拍了拍肩膀上蹭到的灰，语气听上去懒洋洋的，让人分不清是真心实意的夸还是敷衍：“这不也有点水平么？”  
对这次循环颇为满意的龙骑结束了战斗之后收了武器，听到这句话后忍不住嫌弃地看了人一眼，就差把“快夸我”这三个字写到脸上去了：“只是‘可以’？”  
他自负的要命，怎么说也是榜上有点名气的冒险者，虽然比不上前一个团队的那些人，但怎么都有个上上等的程度吧？  
“不然？”侍觉得好笑，于是他反问道：“我该感激涕零，那袋矮人棉没白花？”  
这句话勾起了昨天下午的回忆，龙骑又想起自己任人鱼肉前侍的那些屁话，他开口想骂些什么，对方却径直朝着他走了过来。  
“……”侍刚前进两步，看到龙骑下意识后退的动作他又忍不住去逗：“你怕什么？”  
龙骑紧抿着唇，他的手伸到了背后，混身上下散发着一种“萨姆来与狗勿近”的气息，明明紧张得仿佛下一秒就要落荒而逃，嘴上却不肯让步：“谁怕了？”  
“不怕就行。”侍也没拆穿他，讲解道：“一小时之后开团，准备回去见见你的新队友们，听说你们进度提前不少，但我们还在第二层，对你来说应该是伐木，你二号位，记一下。”  
他说完转身往营地那走，催龙骑跟上。  
“我之前都是打一号位的。”龙骑步伐拖沓，不情不愿地：“二层？三天才到二层的队……”  
什么破队啊，三天才到二层的冒险者，实力也太差了吧？  
后半句话他藏在心里没说出来，他看侍的眼神本就带着嫌弃，此刻更是一点都不掩饰了：“我跟着你们不就是在陪练？”  
侍不回头都知道这家伙脸上是什么表情，他倒也不在乎对方的态度，只嗤笑一声道：“陪练？看你还挺在意进度呢？”  
“废话。”龙骑心里那份得瑟的情绪又来了，但他仍装作不在乎的样子继续道：“明明先前差一些就要过了……来这儿还要重打。”  
“差一些？”对他的毛病略微了解的侍拉长了尾音，特地道：“你是指因为你贪输出不肯走然后炸团两天、最后14%血狂暴的那‘一些'吗？”  
被掀了老底的龙骑一下子就没声了，他抿着唇，盯着侍的后脑勺直看，敢怒不敢言，似乎想知道对方为什么能知道自己之前失误的细节——怎么想都是忍者说的吧？！明明那家伙看上去人模人样好说话，怎么能干出这些事啊？先是把自己卖了挨来一顿肏，然后还告诉别人那么多……靠！  
他百思不得其解，越想越纠结，越想越气，太阳彻底露头之后清晨的薄雾也被驱散，走到营地前他憋了大半天，只憋出了一声操。  
“别操了，小朋友。”侍回头揉揉对方的脑袋，道：“等等和你的新队友们打个招呼吧，开口闭口就是操，不知道的还以为你被我搞过多少次呢。”  
“滚蛋！”龙骑甩开他的手大声道：“你他妈要是敢把昨天那件事说出去……”  
正威胁着，身后突然传来一个陌生的声音：“什么事呀？”  
龙骑浑身僵硬，他回过头去，只见一个赤魔法师装束的家伙满脸困意，正一边打着哈欠一边盯着他俩：“你们在说什么呢？”  
“早。”武士对人打了个招呼，没接对方的问题，相当自然地搂住龙骑的肩膀向赤魔介绍道：“新来的近战，就我昨天说的那个，认识一下？”  
侍昨天说的……  
龙骑混乱的脑袋里立刻出现了淫乱的片段：昨天这家伙接通讯贝的时候自己……  
那时候他正被干的高潮连连，在床上一边揉着自己只能滴水的阴茎一边神志不清地抖。  
“你好。”赤魔对他点点头，开始了自我介绍：“我是队伍里的一号法系，水平还有很多不足，今后多多指教。”  
龙骑愣愣地回了声嗯，他脑子里的画面还没褪去，也不知道昨天侍接通讯贝的时候自己有没有发出奇怪的声音，只感觉浑身的血都在往脑袋上涌。  
侍悄悄拍了拍他的肩膀，面不改色：“之后队伍里就有第二个近战输出了，他可靠谱得很，今天好好表现？”  
赤魔乖乖地应了声好。  
龙骑回神，忍不住偷偷撇了侍一眼，对方眉眼间仍是让人难辨真假的笑意，表情根本找不到破绽。  
什么啊，一会儿说自己水平一般，一会儿又夸自己……  
龙骑的心情复杂，而身旁家伙还在帮他占便宜：“那先来喊声龙骑哥哥辛苦了？”  
赤魔有些犹豫，他眨了眨眼，还是听话地喊了：“龙骑哥哥辛苦了，我会努力不拖后腿的。”  
“别这么说……”  
龙骑真有点不好意思了，好在赤魔也没打算继续和他们俩唠下去，侍嘱咐完早饭之后对方便回帐篷里继续复习迷宫记忆点去了。  
他松了口气，脑子里还在回味侍夸他的话，正不知道说些什么，屁股就被人突然拍了一下。  
“你？！”  
“来。我要是敢把昨天那件事说出去，就怎么样？”侍也是个喜欢明算账的，这会轮到他的语气里满是警告了，他捏着龙骑的下巴，手从人屁股上挪开，严肃道：“小嘴巴放干净点，再一口一句脏话下次就连你上面这张嘴一起玩，反正闲着也是闲着，我不介意。”  
龙骑对他好不容易变好了一些的印象立刻降回零分，他反抓住侍的手，试图把人扯开。  
“放手。”龙骑的眼神看上去巴不得把他生撕了：“你个变——”  
“变态？谢谢夸奖。”侍满不在乎地笑了，他这一下颇有点年轻时地痞流氓的神态，两人气场悬殊，龙骑下意识闭上了嘴，满脸憋屈地抓着手里钢钳似的手腕，暗中较着劲。  
“再用点劲？”侍瞧着他继续道：“就这么点力气和没有似的，既然这样，下次挨我操时也别反抗了，乖乖让我干到你喷水怎么样？前面射空了就只能喷，喷完了就只能尿，尿不出来了喊两声好听的‘武士哥哥’，我没准会停下来。”  
龙骑抖了抖，在他手腕上几乎抓出了青色的指印。  
营地的帐篷中传来悉悉索索的声响，众人陆续起床，在外头僵持着的两人一个神色如常，一个格外紧张。  
最后还是侍给了人台阶下。  
他松手，附身凑到龙骑耳边，刚刚的严肃和痞劲和幻觉似的不见踪影，龙骑以为他又要说什么混账话，等来的却是一个正常的提问：“二号位在二层的站位方向是几点钟？”  
“……”龙骑张了张嘴，一时间有些想不起来，他松开抓着对方的手，拉开了两人之间过近的距离后才闷声道：“三点钟。”  
“行。”侍和没事人似的，他满意地点点头：“打起来别跑错了。”  
龙骑无语，只想拿背后的枪捅死他：这么简单的站位问题自己怎么可能会错？就算没跑过也应该知道在哪儿吧？！  
手背一热，又莫名其妙地被侍给抓住了。  
他下意思挣脱，忍着骂人的冲动没好气道：“干嘛？”  
“等会儿去打招呼。”侍硬是牵着他往最角落的那个显然是临时厨房的帐篷走去：“顺便再吃点什么，饿一晚上一顿面就打发了？”  
龙骑稍微安分了些，他的手被侍抓着，嘴里轻声嘟囔了句什么。  
“嗯？”侍没听清。  
“……饭。”龙骑烦得要命，只能加重了声音大声道：“我不喜欢吃面。”  
脸又被掐了一下，握着他手的力道重了重，把他抓得紧紧的。

②.

武僧是摔醒的。  
他第一次和忍者一起同床共枕的时候，被人踹裆疼醒；第二次抱着人睡觉被人直接踹下床摔醒……是不是要拿个绳子把这不安分的家伙捆在床上自己醒来的姿势才不会那么奇怪？  
“……你什么问题？”他忍着怒意从地上爬起来，忍者看上去还有点不清醒，两人大眼瞪小眼，半天没吭声。  
天还没全亮，房间里仍暗着，武僧摔了这一下之后还是半梦半醒的，他还想继续睡，只好爬上床，仗着力量系的劲大再一次把人从背后捞到了怀里当抱枕。  
忍者显然是还没醒，他盯着面前的手臂发了会儿呆之后终于意识到自己是被人抱在怀里的，背上的温度和耳后的气息下意识挣扎了几下，含糊道：“别来了，停……”  
得，他潜意识里还觉得两人在做呢。  
真服了。武僧无言，不知道从哪儿开始槽起，他只能收紧手臂，把这只活蹦乱抬的抱枕硬生生圈在怀里，深深地吸了口气，随后道：“睡吧。”  
房间里便只剩下了平稳的呼吸声。  
再到日上三竿，先醒来的人就是忍者了。  
他这回收住了想使劲的腿，主要是他被人圈在怀里不方便动作，醒来的这段时间他脑子里有点混乱，要接收的信息量实在是太多了。  
首先，对面的床上没人，连床单都没有；其次，他好像被武僧抱在怀里，两人昨晚打了一发有点爽的炮；最后，他俩谁在一张床上应该是因为昨晚打炮的地点在对面那张床……哎，有那么点挤。  
他轻手轻脚的从人怀里钻出来，途中蹭到对方晨勃的性器时还下意识绷紧了身体，在心里感叹了一声真他妈有活力。  
说真的，他昨晚去的太多次，早晨有些提不起劲了——也就和武僧上床时会出现这种状况，要不是早晨有合照还有陪练活动的话估计昨晚自己的屁股能被人活活干废了。  
怎么说都该消气了吧？他从床上爬起来，刚想给昨夜的事翻篇就记起清晨自己似乎把人给蹬下去的第二笔账，顿时又懵了。  
做梦？忍者快速推脱了责任，把那次模糊的记忆抛于脑后，出了被窝之后他才意识到自己什么都没穿，昨夜扯坏的衣裤也不见踪影，只能在心里自认倒霉，光着屁股走到柜子前翻找起了衣物。  
他的动作很轻，几乎没什么动静，但武僧还是醒了，并且醒来的第一眼就看到他光着屁股在那翻箱倒柜，笔直的腿间还有昨夜留下的一些青青紫紫的指印。  
“你的裤子，我赔给你。”武僧冷不防出声，忍者的动作停了一下，回头瞧人。  
他也裸着上半身，但肤色比忍者深上那么一些，胸腹的肌肉相当明显，看着都有劲。  
“行。”忍者也没推脱，他面不改色道：“你有这类癖好的话建议多赔我几条内裤。”  
这句话的意思怎么都夹杂着一点私货，武僧下床的动作停顿了一下，抬眼看他：“什么意思？”  
“字面意思。”忍者一边套着衣服一边懒懒散散地回他：“和你上床确实爽……多来几次也不是不行。”  
忍者一觉起来也想通了，反正他没原则，上床的话，谁都行，除了每次爽到受不了会哭以外和武僧上床也没什么坏处，只要适度，那天晚上的丑事必不可能再发生。  
……前提是适度。  
这个提议过后武僧好半天没吭声，忍者也不急着催他，松松垮垮地随便套了件衣服就走进了洗漱室，准备下楼做早餐。  
腿还有点酸。他想。  
等忍者把自己收拾得人模人样、从里头走出来之后武僧正站在门边等他，这家伙浑身上下只穿了条裤子，还是七分裤，露着脚踝赤着脚踩在地毯上，正盯着他看。  
这视线有些复杂，忍者懒得去研究其中的意思，要是昨晚之前他可能还会紧张一下，但没皮没脸惯了，挨了教训之后胆子也就大了，他把视线从人鼓鼓囊囊的胯间挪开，抬头道：“干嘛？”  
“炮友？”武僧琢磨了一下方才的话，显然明白了他的想法。  
忍者嗯了声，打开房门的锁准备下楼做早餐，同时道：“怎么样？只要你不和那天晚上一样，其他怎么做都行。”  
那天晚上自然是指第一天晚上，他对武僧的不满意只有一个方面：喊停从不停，每次都在把他肏坏的边缘来回试探。  
武僧没吭声，只是盯着他脸侧没擦干净的水珠沉默着——这并不是他想要的关系，但两人几次见面，最多的接触也的确只有肉体方面的……可他既不想就这样发展成炮友，也不清楚自己想要的是什么。  
自己无论如何都不应该有更多的想法。昨晚他看到忍者能毫无顾忌地对着队里的诗人直接下手攻击时就应该意识到这点，这家伙是真的没心没肺，也是真的除了自己什么都不关心。  
尽管知道，自己还是做了，尽管清楚，自己还是亲了。  
“我考虑一下。”于是他道。

-TBC-


End file.
